Prohibido
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Prohibido como la manzana a Eva, prohibido como el lujo al pobre, prohibido como el amor al que odia. Pero cuando te das cuenta de que lo prohibido se vuelve tentador, nadie te detiene. Alec/Jane. One-shot


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Prohibido como la manzana a Eva, prohibido como el lujo al pobre, prohibido como el amor al que odia. Pero cuando te das cuenta de que lo prohibido se vuelve tentador, nadie te detiene. Alec/Jane.**_

**Prohibido.**

* * *

><p>Desde una esquina, la observó caminar por los pasillos del lugar, su túnica negra prácticamente flotaba en el aire, la gracia con la que caminaba era inigualable, su pequeño cuerpo de una adolescente la hacían ver como el ser mas delicado que existía. Su cabello rubio liso la semejaba a una muñeca de porcelana.<p>

Pero no era así.

Detrás de esa fachada de niña indefensa y de ese rostro angelical, vivía dentro de Jane Vulturi el arma mas letal de un ejército, la protectora de tres maestros, una de las vampiresas más temidas, la hermana de un arma igual de letal, la pasión de ese mismo vampiro.

Sonrió mientras la seguía en silencio, cuidando que sus pasos no hicieran el mas mínimo sonido, como durante tantos años lo había practicado.

Sin embargo, ella lo conocía demasiado como para dejarse engañar por él, una sonrisa se posó en sus rosados labios y se volvió.

Alec se detuvo de golpe al verse descubierto, un momento después sonrió casi imperceptiblemente con un dejo de orgullo.

**— **Estas perdiendo cualidades, hermanito **— **Dijo ella con un tono arrogante.

La sonrisa del vampiro se acentuó. **— **O las tuyas estan mejorando **— **Y alzó una ceja hacia ella.

Jane rió entre dientes, una risa musical, elegante, como solo ella podia provocarla. Con velocidad vampirica, Alec cerró el espacio que los separaba a ambos. **—** ¿Y sólo esas cualidades son las que se han acentuado? **—** Preguntó en su oreja, era tan solo un susurro ronco.

Una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo el cuerpo de la vampiresa. **—** Prefiero que las descubras tu mismo.

Algo se encendió dentro de Alec, movió su boca hacia los labios de su hermana y los estrelló con pasión. Jane le correspondió de inmediato, moviendo sus pálidos brazos hasta su cuello. Mientras él profundizaba el beso, la abrazaba por la cintura, cada lugar del cuerpo de ella se puso en contacto con el suyo.

La acerco hasta la pared mientras seguía besandola con pasion. Cada movimiento dejaba impreso tan solo una palabra en sus bocas.

_Prohibido._

Porque siendo vampiros o humanos, lo que hacían estaba mal. Eran hermanos, compartían la misma sangre, el mismo pasado, la misma familia.

Pero después de tantos siglos juntos, la soledad les llegaba, porque siempre estuvieron el uno para el otro.

Cuando eran humanos y sufrían todas esas locuras por parte de sus padres para que volvieran a ser normales, cuando él dejó de ocultar sus dones para que no asesinaran a su hermana, cuando ambos huyeron con los Vulturi.

Los que serían su familia por toda la eternidad.

Mientras seguía besándola, abrió la puerta mas cercana, ambos entraron con rapidez. Chocandola contra la puerta después de cerrarla, los fríos labios de Alec viajaron hasta su cuello, Jane tan solo podía disfrutar de las caricias con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos sabían que estaba mal, que era su secreto. Que lo que hacían era caer bajo, _muy bajo, _ pero no importaba, porque después de tantos siglos, ya nada era importante, después de tantos siglos, lo que era prohibido empezaba a hacerse tentador.

Y cuando sabías que ya habías vivido todo lo que debías, no había nada que perder al cumplir sus deseos, sin importar lo oscuros que pudieran ser.

Alec peleó con la túnica de su hermana para deshacerse de ella. Un gruñido salió de sus labios. **—** Odio esta cosa.

Jane sonrió ampliamente. **—** Pero me amas a mi.

Sus ojos rojos se conectaron. **—** Por supuesto que te amo. **—** Dijo besando sus labios, esa vez con mas delicadeza.

Siglos antes, esas orbes habían sido más azules que el cielo, más puras que las de ninguno.

Pero ahora, estaban llenas de pecados, de muertes, de engaños, de pasiones prohibidas.

Ambos estaban marcados, pero no les importaba.

Eran solo ellos dos.

Alec y Jane.

Jane y Alec.

Aún besándole, la vampiresa le empujó hacia una de las sillas, se sentó sobre sus piernas, las suyas propias a cada uno de sus lados, tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos, las subió hasta su cabello y lo peino hacia atrás.

Alec volvió a besarla.

No había nadie más dentro de su mundo, nadie que valiera más la pena que su hermano. Nadie ocuparía ese lugar, el de su familia y el del amor de su vida.

Porque ambos encerrados en ese mundo de guerras y misiones, solo habían podido conseguir el cariño en el otro, en quien le había acompañado desde el día que habían nacido.

Porque prohibido no tenía significado para ellos. Para esos mellizos, nada estaba prohibido, podían sucumbir en cualquier tentación.

Quizá no tuviesen alma, no tuviesen corazón, no tuviesen escrupulos.

Pero se tenían el uno al otro.

**— **Te amo. **— **Susurró ella mientras sacaba la camisa de su hermano por sus brazos.

Juntos, formaban lo mas letal dentro del mundo de los vampiros. Juntos, eran la máxima expresión de la tentación. Juntos, nadie los detenía. Juntos, eran lo prohibido.

Lo prohibido dentro de un mundo real, un mundo de humanos.

Pero en su mundo fantástico, de vampiros y metamorfos, nadie los podía culpar, nadie los podía separar.

Cuando la ropa sobraba, cuando lo único que existía eran caricias y besos, gemidos y jadeos.

Lo prohibido, valía la pena.


End file.
